


5. История, в которой есть разговор, но не его последствия

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo, ТЕПЕРЬ БАНАНОВЫЙ ака ОТБЕЧЕНЫЙ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Пятая из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	5. История, в которой есть разговор, но не его последствия

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ****Update 07/05/2016****  
>  **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
> 3) Серия окончена (части с 6 по 7 сейчас дорабатываются)
> 
> ~~От автора:~~  
>  ~~1) НЕ БЕЧЕНО!~~  
>  ~~2) Это WIP и не могу обещать, что он будет дописан. Я предупредила.~~  
> 

– Рей? – не понимая, он еще раз просканировал место с помощью силы, сходя по трапу на землю. Ничего. Никого. Никакой опасности. – Что происходит?

Она встала с поваленного дерева, на котором сидела – прямо на опушке, куда Кайло только что посадил свой корабль, – и быстрым шагом направилась к нему.

– Ты и правда пришел, – сказала удивленно.

Кайло ясно ощущал исходившее от неё странное удовлетворение, смешанное с беспокойством, и происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше.

– Что... – начал он, но она его перебила:

– Я позвала – и ты пришел, – казалось, ей самой было непросто осознать это.

– Ты – что?! – он отказывался в это верить.

– Это сработало! – едва сдерживаясь, она на короткое мгновение все же дала выход своему восторгу. – Невероятно! Ты сел прямо рядом со мной! Я даже не могла представить, что действительно получится. Ну, то есть, я предполагала, но...

Ему пришлось схватить её за плечи и встряхнуть, чтобы она хоть немного пришла в себя, но он не знал, что сказать. Открывшиеся перспективы ужасали.

– Не стоило этого делать, я знаю, – немного рассеяно сказала она и нетерпеливо продолжила: – Но я никогда не слышала ни о чем подобном! Учитель тоже! – и внезапно, без перехода, она предложила: – Хочешь попробовать сам?

– Никогда, – процедил он в ответ и тут же взорвался: – Безопасность важнее!

– Здесь безопасно! – моментально ощетинилась она в ответ. – Я всё проверила.

– Уверена? – он практически нависал над ней. – Или ты слишком довольна результатом, чтобы заметить, как сияшь ярче любого маяка? – и тише, зло: – Может, ты это и задумывала?

– Я бы никогда не подставила тебя так!

– А как бы ты меня подставила, Рей? – раздраженно прошипел он ей в лицо, она даже отшатнулась. – Когда мне ждать пробуждения твоей светлой совести? Когда ты решишь воспользоваться этим, – он произнес **_этим_ ** так, будто выплевывал какую-то мерзость, – чтобы поймать меня? Чтобы убить? Когда, Рей?

Он видел, как каменеет её лицо, как она сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы они предательски не дрожали, как она гордо вскидывает голову, чтобы прямо посмотреть ему в глаза – и как всё это рассыпается в прах в тот момент, когда их взгляды встречаются. Он чувствовал всё, что она так отчаянно пыталась спрятать: всю обиду и боль, которую он только что ей причинил. Злость ушла, не оставив и следа.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила? – спросил он, потому что больше уже ничего сделать не мог. Ему хотелось что-нибудь сломать, но это вряд ли помогло бы.

– Думаешь мне было легко решиться? После всего, что сделал ты, – она больно ткнула его пальцем в грудь, жестом подчеркивая это **_ты_**. – С учетом всего, что ещё можешь сделать ты, – ещё один болезненный тычок, и она тяжело сглотнула перед тем, как продолжить. – Я тебя знаю, и знаю, как это опасно, но я очень устала. Это все равно не жизнь.

– Это жизнь, пока ты дышишь, – его злило её упрямство.

– Нет, – сквозь зубы, но твердо, ответила она, – нет.

Кайло понимал: ей нужно напомнить, на чьей она стороне – и на чьей стороне он.

– Ты сама только что сказала: после всего, что я сделал. Вспомни, – тихо, настойчиво предложил он.

– Что именно? – она усмехнулась. – Что спас меня дюжину раз за прошедшие шесть лет? Поверь мне, я помню каждый раз, как будто он был вчера, – процедила она зло. – Каждый.

Ему хотелось кричать.

– А может стоит вспомнить, как ты убил отца, и с тех пор каждый год в этот день превращаешься в ком боли, ненависти и отвращения к себе? – Она безжалостно продолжала. – О том, насколько это невыносимо: вспоминать с тобой, как он держал тебя, маленького, на руках, как он простил тебя там, на мосту, – она глубоко судорожно вдохнула. – Переживать это вместе с тобой снова, и снова, и снова. Каждый год. Не имея ни малейшего шанса закрыться и не чувствовать!

– ХВАТИТ! – его раскрытая ладонь замерла в сантиметре от её лица. – Заткнись – или я за себя не отвечаю, – он дышал так, будто бежал сутки без остановки. Ему хотелось придушить её, заставить замолчать, но она вдруг успокоилась, будто эмоциональная вспышка истощила её. Он не мог понять, почему она его не боится. Он сам боялся себя в такие моменты – а она просто стояла перед ним, открытая, как книга. Сейчас он мог бы прочитать любую страницу, если бы захотел.

– Кайло, – она редко называла его по имени, и он приготовился услышать еще что-нибудь неприятное. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что каждый следующий раз может стать для одного из нас последним?

– А ты понимаешь, что теперь пойдешь под трибунал?

– Неважно. Я не сливала тебе информацию о Сопротивлении. То же самое можно сказать и о тебе, – торопливо отмахнулась она, будто и правда не придавала этому значения. – Не уходи от темы.

– Да, я понимаю, – просто ответил он и продолжил: – И, если выбирать, я бы предпочел ваш «законный» трибунал тому, что со мной сделает Верховный Лидер, когда, наконец, посчитает нужным действовать.

– Ты можешь не возвращаться, – тихо проговорила она, неожиданно хватая его за рукав, как маленький ребенок, и пояснила тверже, убеждая: – Никогда больше не возвращаться туда.

– И всю оставшуюся жизнь дрожать в какой-нибудь пустынной норе на задворках вселенной? – горько спросил он. – Это, по-твоему, жизнь?

Рей молчала, потому что сказать на это было нечего. Она ведь знала, каково это: торчать на пустынной помойке с надеждой. А каково – без надежды?

– Ты понимаешь, что я теперь могу почувствовать тебя где угодно? Что ты снесла все границы? Что я могу привести весь флот Первого Ордена прямо на вашу базу? Что погибнут твои друзья? – и он решил открыть все карты. – Что меня можно заставить это сделать?

– Если бы ты посчитал нужным обсудить нашу странную ситуацию раньше, как я неоднократно предлагала, ничего бы не случилось, – несмотря на ее непреклонный тон, он чувствовал, как она уже винит себя, как боится того, что может произойти. Но также чувствовал и её уверенность в правильности принятого решения. – Возможно.

Кайло глубоко вдохнул, думая, стоит ли улететь немедленно, или вред уже нанесен, и хуже не будет. Им вообще не стоило начинать этот разговор. Они ведь отлично всё это игнорировали годами. В целом.

– Тебе надо рассказать обо всем учителю.

– Нет.

– Да!

– Я большая девочка.

– Незаметно.

Он почувствовал всплеск её раздражения – почувствовал гораздо четче и ярче, чем раньше, – но она быстро взяла себя в руки:

– На базе я и так почти не появляюсь, а после очередной смены дислокации даже и не буду знать, где она, – Рей уверенно смотрела ему в глаза. – Учитель сам связывается со мной, когда надо. Возможно, он давно что-то подозревает. Так что с моей стороны все в безопасности.

– Кроме тебя, – отметил он очевидное.

– И тебя, – закончила она.

Он поморщился.

– Что? – она, как обычно, решила идти напролом. – Мы должны быть рядом, пока не разберемся с этим! Долго мы еще будем притворяться, что ничего не происходит?!

– Недолго, – вырвалось у него.

– Как же меня всё это бесит. Как ты меня бесишь! – Рей резко выдохнула, сложив руки на груди, явно с трудом сдерживаясь. – Хорошо, улетай. Только знай, что я не дам тебе меня использовать, – и зло, язвительно уточнила, глядя прямо в глаза Кайло: – Как обычно, делаем вид, что ничего не было? – резко развернулась, собираясь уйти, не дожидаясь ответа.

– Стой, – как можно спокойней сказал он, следуя за ней. – Дело не только во мне, и ты знаешь это.

– Знаю. Ещё в твоём плане, в который я не входила, – устало пробормотала она себе под нос, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Вали уже.

Кайло хотелось её успокоить, но он так привык дистанцироваться от нее, что ничего не сделал и не сказал. Он прекрасно понимал, чего боялась Рей: её пугало полное отсутствие контроля над собственной жизнью, пугало то, как он может воспользоваться этим, пугали её (их) сны.

Кайло только сейчас заметил, что она одета не в серую робу. Переоделась для этой встречи? Для него? Или, наоборот, не успела переодеться в привычную форму? Ему захотелось смеяться:

– Так что ты хотела?

Рей непонимающе взглянула на него и раздраженно вздёрнула бровь.

– Ну, тебе что-то было нужно? Или ты просто по мне соскучилась? – он наблюдал, как постепенно она понимала, что он не собирается никуда уходить, и решил добить: – Отлично выглядишь, голубой тебе идет.

Она вдруг покраснела и отвернулась, пробормотав что-то невнятное себе под нос. Он очень постарался не рассмеяться в голос, когда уловил от нее мыслеформу: _Заткнись_. Это было настолько непривычно, что он ненадолго даже усомнился в реальности происходящего.

* * *

Рей неторопливо шла к поваленному дереву, он следовал за ней. Они молчали, но им было комфортно в этой тишине.

Под бревном оказались свернутый плед и внушительная корзина. Она подхватила плед, оставляя корзину ему. Кайло только теперь услышал, как неподалеку шумит вода.

* * *

– Я бы хотела здесь жить, – Рей выбрала место недалеко от края утеса, с которого открывался вид на долину, полную цветущей зелени, опоясанную широким полукольцом водопадов и чистых голубых озёр. – Тут хорошо. Спокойно.

Кайло бывал на Набу пару раз в детстве. Он помнил, что планету населяли мирные существа, и сила медленно и величественно, как вода, текла по долинам рек.

– Мне до сих пор трудно поверить, что все это настоящее, что бывает так много воды и деревьев, и… Сколько лет прошло, а я всё никак не привыкну, – Рей казалась немного потерянной в этом непривычном окружении, забавно настороженной и расслабленной одновременно.

– О, еда, – он достал из корзинки посуду, холодное мясо, хлеб и фрукты, – Какое неожиданное приятное разнообразие.

– Хотелось почувствовать себя нормальным человеком, – улыбнулась она, хватая тарелку и вновь превращаясь в привычную ему уверенную в себе Рей.

– Это вода?

– Угу, – уже жуя, согласно промычала она.

– Передай мне, пожалуйста, – Кайло протянул руку, наблюдая, как она растерянно замирает, переставая жевать, и внимательно, изучающе смотрит на него в ответ. Это был вовсе не первый раз, когда он сказал ей «пожалуйста».

* * *

Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, расцвечивая небо и водопады невероятными красками. Рей, так и не отвыкшая от жара пустыни, куталась в плед. Кайло давно заметил, что ей всегда холодно.

– Я правда не думала, что получится, – неожиданно сказала она, глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, – что ты услышишь, придешь.

– Главное, больше никогда этого не повторять, – хотя он уже не рассчитывал, что они смогут избежать последствий.

Кайло очень хорошо помнил тот момент, лет пять назад, когда он понял, что на самом деле между ними происходит, и испугался. Тот страх чуть не сожрал его целиком: вся его с трудом выстроенная жизнь менялась – кардинально, неуправляемо, неизбежно.

– И что мы будем теперь делать? – она смотрела на потрясающей красоты закат, но Кайло был готов поклясться, что она его не видит.

– Ждать, – это было очевидно, но озвучить все равно стоило. – Теперь, когда мы так явно наследили, одна из сторон использует это против нас.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что это будет твоя сторона, – невесело усмехнулась она.

– Скорее всего.

– И что мы будем делать тогда?

– То же, что и всегда, – он спокойно, даже равнодушно, пожал плечами. Ничего уже было не исправить. На самом деле, с самого начала ничего нельзя было исправить.

– То есть, то, что потребует сила?

– Именно, – подтвердил он.

Как и все это время: делай то, что диктует сила, и надейся, что, когда всё закончится, ты всё еще будешь одним куском. Дышащим и движущимся.

Они еще некоторое время сидели в тишине, каждый наедине со своими мыслями. Когда Рей в очередной раз вздрогнула от холода, Кайло невольно улыбнулся и сказал:

– Есть техника позволяющая контролировать температуру собственного тела, – она внимательно посмотрела на него, и он продолжил: – Полезное умение, особенно если ты все время мерзнешь.

Она помолчала, потом хмыкнула и неожиданно расплылась в улыбке:

– Хочешь, чтобы я это сказала?

Кайло нарочито равнодушно повел плечами, как бы показывая, что ему все равно. Рей показательно закатила глаза и произнесла:

– Научишь?


End file.
